El Carlyle
by Shiro Demon
Summary: [Capitulo Extra de "En una Pieza"] Tony asistía a una reunión de negocios en un hotel de New York sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por un paparazi. Loki por otro lado, parecía que tenía una solución para todo.


El Carlyle, un opulento hotel en pleno centro de New York, no era de los favoritos de Stark ya que éste tenía demasiados toques ingleses para su gusto, pero aquí estaba, a las 9 de la noche, bajando de su limo por asuntos de negocios. Había recibido un memo de verse con un tal Alexander Bellamy, apellido inglés, posiblemente era por eso la elección del hotel.

Tony vestía un elegante traje negro con delgadas líneas de color blanco, una camisa de vestir blanca y corbata dorada. Al entrar al hotel fue muy bien recibido y guiado directo al restaurante donde se encontró con el empresario. Al tenerlo a la vista, éste se levantó para recibirlo cordialmente, extendiendo su mano, respondiendo Tony con un saludo igual.

**- Señor Stark, me alegra que haya podido venir. –** Dijo el hombre alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y lacio agarrado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho e imposibles ojos de color azul claro. Vestía un smoking largo de color gris con camisa negra debajo, pero nada de corbatas, haciéndolo parecer un poco informal. Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Stark que podía sentarse. **– Escuché que había problemas al norte de New York, así que no esperé que pudiera venir. –** Stark tomó asiento y ordenó una bebida antes de responder.

**- Fue un problema mínimo, no había necesidad de que todos los Vengadores aparecieran. –** Había sido un ataque entre maleantes que terminó en tiroteo, poniendo en riesgo a los civiles, sin embargo, el Capitán América y Black Widow habían puesto todo bajo control en cuestión de segundos**. – Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi beneficiosa carrera como héroe, señor Bellamy. –**

**- ¡Oh! ¿Inmediatamente a hablar de negocios? A mí me apetece charlar un poco más antes de eso. –** Ahí fue cuando llegaron las bebidas. Stark había pedido un vaso de coñac, pero el pedido se extendía. El inventor miró que, además de su vaso, pusieron sobre la mesa dos copas largas y delgadas, sirviendo en ellas vino blanco. Tony miró a su acompañante, el cual mostraba una amistosa y calmada sonrisa.

**- Tengo que preguntar, ¿Ya ordenó también la comida? –** Cuestionó el inventor en cuanto los meseros se alejaron. Recibió como respuesta una suave risa del opuesto.

**- Espero que no le moleste. –** El inglés extendió su mano, tomando la copa llena de vino para probar el delicioso liquido transparente.

**- Mientras sea algo de mi agrado, por mi está bien. –** Tony tomó de su coñac, aún no tenía pensado darle el gusto al inglés de tomar del vino**. – Y entonces ¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar? –**

**- Un poco de todo podría ser, pero dígame ¿No le parece que su carrera como héroe es algo peligrosa para un hombre de negocios? –** Tony frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, sinceramente casi podría decir él que todo el mundo le ha hecho esa misma pregunta y ya estaba cansado de ello.

**- Con todo respeto, Sr. Bellamy, pero no veo como mi situación como Iron Man podría serle de algún interés. –** Tony no pudo evitar que su voz fuera fuerte y rígida, no dando opciones para seguir discutiendo ese tema. El inglés lo notó y con un gesto de cabeza y una suave sonrisa le respondió.

**- Mis disculpas, no pretendía ofenderlo. Entonces podríamos seguir conversando de otros asuntos. –** Stark suspiró y dejó de lado la aptitud molesta, relajando los hombros y dándole un trago a su bebida. Continuaron una conversación casual, le asombraba a Stark la facilidad de palabra que tenía el opuesto, incluso hasta llegar a sentirse cómodo con su presencia puesto que en ningún momento se quedaron sin tema de conversación.

Cuando la comida llegó, Tony recibió gustoso uno de los mejores cortes de la casa, cocido tal como le gustaba, Bellamy por otro lado recibió algo balanceado con más diversidad de verduras. Mientras comían, Stark sintió como uno de los pies del inglés jugueteaba con su pierna, tentando suavemente su pantorrilla, el inventor no pudo evitar que una carismática sonrisa se formara en sus labios y alzó la mirada para con su acompañante, ciertamente desde que entró había notado como el inglés era un hombre bastante atractivo pero hasta ahora es que se daba a la tarea de verlo de esa forma y no como un oponente de negocios.

Entonces Bellamy alzó la mirada también y sonrió, actuando como el que no hacía nada debajo de la mesa, el muy bastardo. Tony levantó su copa de vino blanco, ya que su coñac se había terminado y le parecía que no tenía sentido pedir más, alzando ésta para pedir un brindis, el inglés levantó su copa un poco confundido. **- ¿Un brindis? –**

**- Por usted. – **Stark sonrió carismáticamente cuando el opuesto emitió una suave risa antes de hacer el brindis, ambos hombres tomaron de la copa sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, mientras Stark sentía aquella traviesa pierna jugueteando con una de las suyas. Antes de terminar de comer, Tony notó algo curioso en las manos del opuesto, algo que no había notado antes, posiblemente porque antes no estaba ahí.

Los meseros regresaron para retirar los platos, dejando después a los dos hombres con asuntos aún por discutir. Stark se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de la silla, mirando detenidamente al opuesto. **– ¿Te gusta tu anillo, cariño? –** El inglés sonrió y tentó con su mano derecha un anillo que tenía puesto en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, un delgado anillo de oro con las iniciales "TS".

**- Claro que sí, lo recibí de un hombre adinerado, posiblemente lo conozcas Anthony. -** ¡Ha! Esa manera de decir su nombre ya era bastante familiar, entonces Tony empezó a sentirse ya en terreno conocido, relajándose un poco al poder dejar las formalidades de lado.

**- Con decir "recibí" querrás decir que lo tomaste sólo porque te gustó. –** Stark siguió tomando del vino, ahora todo tenía sentido, al parecer ésta era una cita de la cual no estaba enterado.

**- Lo haces sonar como si yo fuese un vil ladrón. –** Llegó otro mesero, posando un pequeño plato frente a Bellamy el cual tenía una pieza de pay de queso con fresas. **– Lo siento mucho, está vez no ordené un postre para ti. –** Tony sonrió ladinamente y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber al opuesto que eso no le molestaba.

**- Prefiero sólo observar mientras comes. –** El inglés sonrió, antes de tomar el tenedor y comenzar a consumir el postre. El hombre era experto en insinuaciones provocativas con la comida, Stark no tenía ni idea cómo es que el opuesto podía mover su lengua de esa manera y aún así podía pasar como un movimiento natural, eso o era su propia mente jugando con él.

**- No te pregunté si gustabas un poco. –** El pelinegro ofreció parte de su pay y el castaño volvió a negar con la cabeza.

**- No, a menos que tú quieras alimentarme con él. –** El opuesto sonrió de una manera provocativa, parecía que se estaba pensando seriamente el sólo extender su mano con el pedazo de pay hasta la boca del inventor. Al final prefirió tomar la última mitad de fresa que quedaba y lamerla sutilmente antes de atraerla a su boca, sin dejar de mirar al opuesto a los ojos, el cual sólo tragó un poco de saliva, sintiendo súbitamente como su boca se secaba, tomando así más vino.

**- No es una muy mala idea, tal vez lo considere para más tarde. –** El inglés terminó el postre y se reacomodo en la silla, satisfecho por la comida. Su pie se posó sobre la pantorrilla del opuesto y la jaló hacia él, claro que Stark no opuso mucha resistencia y sólo liberó una suave, pero profunda risa la cual pareció satisfacer aún más al pelinegro.

**- Y dime ¿Por qué aquí? No tenía idea de tu gusto por lo inglés. –** Dijo Tony, entretenido por el movimiento de piernas del opuesto, pareciera que quisiera capturarlo, o atraerlo hacia él atravesando la mesa. Bellamy detuvo el jugueteo, viendo directo a Stark como si lo hubiera ofendido.

**- ¿Qué acaso no me conoces? –** Éste hizo un leve puchero, alzando una de sus cejas, Stark simplemente rió entre dientes, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para apoyar sus brazos sobre ésta.

**- No, en realidad no lo conozco Sr. Bellamy, pero realmente me gustaría comenzar a hacerlo. –** La proposición era bastante directa, el inglés alzó el rostro, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y mostrándose realmente interesado. Entonces Bellamy se levantó elegantemente de la silla y le dirigió una mirada a Stark.

**- Entonces supongo que me permitirá darle un pequeño tour por el hotel. –** El inventor sonrió y se levantó por igual, siguiendo al opuesto cuando éste comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del restaurante, donde le dijo al encargado que el cobro lo hicieran a su cuenta del hotel. Mientras caminaban, Stark lo observaba fascinado, lucia tan diferente, su piel no era tan pálida, su cabello lucia más controlado e incluso su voz era completamente diferente. _"Jamás vas a dejar de sorprenderme."_ Pensó el inventor en cuanto el pelinegro se giró para verlo y ofrecerle una sonrisa.

* * *

Matthew Adams, un joven estudiante de fotografía en la universidad, de corto cabello rubio y ojos azules, había tenido la peor semana de su vida, con una mala racha que ni él se lo podía creer, no sólo estaba completamente en banca rota, si no que unos días antes le habían robado el celular y después el transporte que tomó para llegar al trabajo terminó con una llanta ponchada, por lo que llegó tarde a su empleo. Milagrosamente logró convencer a su jefe de que le diera otra oportunidad, conservando así su trabajo en un periódico en línea que se estaba haciendo bastante popular entre la comunidad que gustaba de chismes de la farándula.

Estos días se había dedicado a perseguir celebridades con el afán de conseguir alguna fotografía comprometedora que le hiciera ganar más respeto y un mejor sueldo, llegó a recibir sus buenas golpizas por parte de alguno que otro guardaespaldas y hasta ahora no había conseguido nada que realmente valiera la pena.

Ahora se encontraba frente al Hotel Carlyle, había recibido la llamada de un amigo suyo el cual era mesero en el restaurante, al parecer Tony Stark se encontraba en una cena de negocios en el lugar. Se habían escuchado rumores de varios paparazis que decían haber tomado fotos de Iron Man con una pareja en diferentes lugares, pero de alguna manera perdían la foto, ya sea que el mismo Tony Stark los descubriera y de alguna manera los hackeara o los más locos decían que era como por simple arte de magia que la foto o todo su equipo de trabajo desaparecía.

Así es como Matthew tomó la decisión de intentar su suerte, agradeciendo a su amigo en la cocina por permitirle pasar fácilmente, burlando la seguridad del hotel. **– Espera aquí. –** Le dijo el mesero, antes de que éste se asomara hacia el restaurante, dejando al fotógrafo en la sala del staff. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su amigo regresara. **– Le acaban de servir el postre al acompañante del Sr. Stark, y si quieres mi opinión, las miradas que se echan mutuamente son bastante evidentes. –** Matthew sonrío, a Stark se le conoce por ser un casanova, pero hasta ahora nadie ha podido descubrirlo en medio de un amorío con otro hombre.

**- Suena como una oportunidad única. –** El fotógrafo estaba a punto de avanzar hacia la cocina, cuando su amigo lo detiene.

**- ¡Hey, Hey! No puedes entrar así nada más, mis compañeros no te dejarán, eso y que aparte hay demasiada gente importante en el restaurante. –** Matthew liberó un suspiro frustrado ¿Ahora qué? No podía rendirse así nada más, ahí fue cuando chasqueó los dedos, haciendo notar que tenía una idea.

**- ¡Puedo esconderme y esperarlos frente a la habitación! –** Su amigo frunció un poco el ceño en tono de burla, negando con la cabeza.

**- El Sr. Bellamy ha estado registrado un par de días en el hotel, tengo entendido que su habitación es una de las suites del penúltimo piso, no creo que llegues a tiempo corriendo. –** El mesero entonces se quedó pensativo, y miró al fotógrafo antes de tomar una decisión. Así, titubeando, sacó unas llaves de su pantalón. **– Si no fuera porque sé que estás desesperado… -** Dijo éste pasándole las llaves. **– Sube por las escaleras del staff hasta el 4to piso, ahí puedes fácilmente tomar el elevador, usa las llaves para abrir la puerta que da al pasillo. –** Al fotógrafo se le iluminaron los ojos y tomó las llaves inmediatamente.

**- Muchas gracias, te debo una. –** Rápidamente corrió hacia la escalera, sin mirar atrás.

**- ¡Me debes más que una! –** Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el mesero, antes que su amigo desapareciera al subir las escaleras del staff.

Apenas llegando al tercer piso y el fotógrafo ya estaba falto de aire, no se había percatado de la mala condición física que tenía. _"En definitiva una vez que tenga algo de dinero comenzaré a ejercitarme más"_ Pensaba mientras seguía lo más rápido que podía hasta el cuarto piso, dando un profundo respiro una vez que estaba en la puerta que su amigo le había dicho. Con lo apresurado que iba no se había percatado de que había tres llaves en su mano, bueno mínimo eran tres llaves y no algo extremo como los llaveros que los conserjes cargan normalmente. De verdad que Matthew sentía que estaba completamente salado cuando la llave que abrió fue la última después de intentar con las dos primeras.

Observó el pasillo tras pasar la puerta, alegrándose de que no había nadie a los alrededores antes de salir y cerrar lentamente. Esto de escabullirse en el hotel le era muy emocionante, sólo esperaba que valiera la pena y consiguiera algo bueno. Buscó por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, una vez frente a las puertas de éste suspiró profundamente para relajarse, tenía que estar enfocado y concentrado, ciertamente necesitaba demasiado alguna clase de escándalo.

Una vez ya decidido, presionó el botón para llamar al elevador y en lo que esperaba su llegada empezó a arreglar la configuración de su cámara fotográfica, ajustando el foco para que se adaptase fácilmente a la luz nítida que ofrecía el hotel y así no tener que usar el flash, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a bajar las escaleras corriendo desde el piso 32.

Sonó ese suave "cling" que anunciaba la llegada del elevador y las puertas de éste que se abrían, al alzar la mirada, el muchacho divisó la espalda de un hombre alto al fondo del elevador, el saco gris que combinaba con sus pantalones yacía en el suelo, mientras la camisa negra que traía puesta tenía una manga a punto de romperse por completo, posiblemente por el forcejeo que hacia el otro hombre que tenía contra la pared el cual no tenía tampoco el saco puesto, con su camisa rasgada por la mitad y los pantalones colgando solamente de una de sus piernas que rodeaban las caderas del opuesto.

Ambos hombres se besaban de un modo fuerte y agresivo, chocando poco sus dientes y mordiendo sus labios. Una de las manos, de aquel que estaba contra la pared, agarró fuertemente el cabello del opuesto y lo jaló como si planeara separarlo, tal acto fue respondido por un gruñido y una agresiva embestida que lo obligó a alejarse de sus labios al emitir un fuerte gemido, chocando su cabeza contra la pared del elevador.

Ahí fue cuando Matthew se dio cuenta de quién era aquel hombre atrapado entre el otro y la pared, nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark, quien lucía los labios hinchados tras aquel beso y varias mordidas recientes en el cuello. El castaño entreabrió los ojos por unos momentos, notando la presencia del muchacho pero prestándole mínima atención ya que el movimiento de caderas del opuesto dominaba todos sus sentidos.

El fotógrafo estaba paralizado, puesto que en el momento no se esperaba encontrarse con algo así, y nuevamente se escuchó el elevador, dando a entender que las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, eso despertó al chico, en alguna otra ocasión tal vez habría reaccionado diferente, pero ahora sólo levantó su cámara y tomó la fotografía, fue su primera acción, lo único en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento y acto seguido, comenzó a correr en la dirección que había venido, las puertas del elevador apenas se estaban cerrando para cuando el muchacho ya estaba dando vuelta en el pasillo.

Sintió que había llegado en menos de un segundo a la puerta de staff, aún más agitado que antes. Pasaron un par de segundos en lo que su mente se reponía de lo sucedido y sólo liberó una profunda risa. No podía creer lo que había pasado, revisó su cámara, la última foto tomada y aún así no lo creía. Sentía que era demasiado, él esperaba por un beso o tal vez unas manos tocando partes que no deberían, pero el acto completo era algo que no se esperaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta que la expresión de Stark en la foto lo prendía, tenía el rostro de un hombre que se resistía a demostrar lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. El fotógrafo dejó su cámara de lado, no quería ponerse duro sólo viendo esa fotografía. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, hablar con su amigo… no, primero le daría las gracias y le devolvería sus llaves, ya después hablaría con él, por ahora sólo regresaría a casa.

* * *

**- ¡Loki! ¡B-Baby por favor…! –** Se escuchaban las suplicas de Stark una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras jalaba lo más que podía la ropa y el cabello del opuesto, pero la fuerza de éste lo mantenía en posición mientras lo montaba.

**- ¿Qué sucede amante? ¿No decías que querías conocer mejor al Sr. Bellamy? –** Loki no había cambiado su forma, seguía con la imagen del caballero inglés cosa que a Stark le resultaba un tanto incomoda. Sólo el sabor de sus labios era el mismo, mientras que el tono de su voz y el toque de sus manos eran diferentes, a Tony le resultaba completamente ilógico y su mente científica no lograba aceptar que una persona pudiera ser tan diferente y seguir siendo la misma.

**- ¡Ah! Ngh… Maldita magia… -** Ante esas palabras, el opuesto se detuvo, estando completamente dentro del cuerpo de Tony, sus labios rozaban sutilmente compartiendo así su respiración, caliente y acelerada.

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cuando se nota lo mucho que la disfrutas. –** El elevador comenzó a moverse nuevamente, entonces el pelinegro posó una de sus manos en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del inventor, mientras la otra acariciaba el muslo de éste. Un aura de color verde invadió todo el interior, haciendo que la maquina se detuviera, por igual la magia de Loki empezó a entrar en el cuerpo de Tony y se apoderó de todo su ser al tiempo que sus implacables embestidas comenzaban nuevamente. **– No deseo más interrupciones, nadie más puede verte de ésta forma más que yo, porque tú eres mío, Anthony. –** La voz del pelinegro cambió al decir aquel nombre, enviando un fuerte escalofrío por la espalda de Tony tras escuchar aquella voz tan conocida y en ese momento tan fuerte y cruel.

En cuestión de segundos la estimulación se volvió casi inaguantable, aquella magia que vibraba en sus venas hacia que cada toque, cada embestida, cada golpe sobre su próstata se sintiera el triple, perdiendo incluso el conocimiento momentos antes de que su orgasmo estallara sin que su miembro fuera siquiera tocado.

Stark volvió en si tras sentir unos suaves labios besando su quijada y bajando a su cuello, emitió un ligero gemido al agradarle la suave y deliciosa sensación de esos labios acariciando su piel. En lo que su mente se reponía por completo, sintió una curiosa humedad en su interior, dándose cuenta que era el orgasmo de su amante que se había venido dentro con él. Tony liberó un suave suspiro antes de abrazar al opuesto por los hombros y esconder el rostro sobre su cuello.

**- Loki… Loki, Loki, Loki… -** Tony aún no podía recobrar todas las funciones de su cerebro, haciendo que el nombre del pelinegro sea lo único en lo que podía pensar. Una suave risa se escuchó al lado de su rostro y el movimiento hizo que volviera a apoyar toda su espalda en la pared, alegrándose de ver el rostro real del Dios, el cual ahora lo besó de una manera más suave, pero igual de profunda, al separarse seguían con ligeros y suaves besos, más cortos y constantes **– Nnh… Baby, alguien nos vio, creo que hasta tomó una foto. –** El castaño estaba en un estado de relajación total que hasta parecía que ya nada le importaba, llegó a la conclusión de que siempre que Loki usaba su magia para aumentar su orgasmo terminaba con esta sensación de plena satisfacción.

**- Después me encargaré de ello, todavía me falta llevarte hasta mi habitación. –** El inventor no pudo resistir la sonrisa picarona que se posó en sus labios, incluso cuando estaba seguro de que en un descuido probablemente caería inconsciente por al menos los siguientes 30 minutos. Se estremeció al sentir que el opuesto se retiraba de su interior para después, con su magia, limpiarlos y vestirlos a ambos. **– Te cargaré hasta el cuarto, amante. Tienes mi permiso para dormir un poco. –** Tony resopló, le resultaba un tanto graciosa la situación, pero se sentía tan bien en ese momento que simplemente se dejó llevar, abrazándose bien al opuesto quien gentilmente lo cargó a la habitación mientras dormía.

* * *

Matthew por fin pudo llegar a su habitación en la universidad, sus compañeros de cuarto no estaban, cosa que le alegraba ya que no estaba de humor para… bueno, para cualquier cosa. Se sentía un tanto cachondo tras ver a dos hombres teniendo relaciones en un elevador y no quería tener ningún inconveniente con cualquiera de los otros chicos del lugar. _"Yo no soy gay…"_ Se repetía a si mismo mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

El cuarto era simple, su cama, el escritorio con su laptop sobre éste y el closet. Dejó su cámara sobre el escritorio antes de tirarse en la cama boca arriba, tras un par de minutos suspiró profundamente. _"Bueno… ¿Cómo presentaré la fotografía en la página?"_ Trataba de desviar su mente de otras cosas, miró la cámara preguntándose si debería de pasar la foto de una vez a la laptop, decidiendo mejor hacerlo cuando despertara. _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve sexo con una linda chica?"_ Prefirió pensar en eso que en su trabajo. Después de un rato, lentamente el joven estudiante se fue quedando dormido.

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando una sombra se escabulló dentro de la habitación del fotógrafo, no por la ventana, sino que simplemente pareció que atravesó la puerta. La figura caminó lentamente, no haciendo ningún ruido, cuando divisó al muchacho y se acercó a éste.

Matthew no estaba tan sumido en sus sueños como para no notar el movimiento en su cama, como si hubiera un peso de más. Lentamente estaba regresando su conciencia y entreabrió los ojos, divisó una silueta antes de volver a cerrarlos, como si no fuera nada pero un segundo después se despertó de golpe, asustado ante la presencia opuesta y trató de levantarse en vano, cuando una mano con una fuerza sobre humana se posó en su cuello y lo devolvió a su posición en la cama.

**- Hola, muchacho. –** El fotógrafo posó ambas manos en la muñeca de aquella mano que apretaba su cuello, fijándose ahora en su atacante.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios…? –** Dijo con la voz ronca ante la presión, al ver a Tony el maldito Stark sobre él, ahorcándolo sutilmente. _"¡Esto debe ser un sueño!"_

**- Tú tienes algo que yo quiero ¿Dónde está? –** El chico trató de forcejear pero era inútil, no tenía ni la menor idea de que Iron Man fuera tan fuerte físicamente, incluso sin su armadura. Entre el movimiento, el joven notó la posición en la que estaba, Stark lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas, sentado justamente encima de su miembro. Por tonto que esto pudiera sonar, el chico ahora se sintió más apenado por la erección que estaba teniendo en ese momento, que preocupado por la mano en su cuello y su vergüenza aumentó al ver la expresión del contrario, notando cómo sus labios subieron en una sonrisa burlona. **– ¿Oh? Pero si yo no me refería a eso. –** Una risita malvada se escapó de los labios del castaño y éste movió sus caderas para torturar al muchacho.

**- ¡Ngh! Estás sentado sobre él ¿Qué esperabas? –** El joven se estremeció ante el movimiento, _"Si, definitivamente, esto tiene que ser un sueño"_ La mirada del chico ahora era de desesperación, su rostro totalmente enrojecido ante la vergüenza, ya ni siquiera trataba de alejar la mano de su cuello.

**- ¡Ah! ¿Con que es por eso? –** Dijo Stark, fingiendo incredulidad, antes de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del chico y hablarle al oído**. – Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Dónde está? –** El chico alejó su rostro de aquellos labios, definitivamente nadie le iba a creer que estaba siendo estrangulado y tentado al mismo tiempo por Tony Stark.

**- La cámara está en el escritorio, la foto sólo está ahí, no la he pasado a ningún otro lado. –** El castaño sonrió y se alejó del rostro del rubio lentamente, pero aun conservando su posición. **– Aunque la desaparezcas publicaré algo al respecto, no importa que sea sólo como un rumor. –** Stark seguía sonriendo, mientras su otra mano la posaba en la frente del chico.

**- Como quieras. –** Un hechizo y un aura de color verde entró a la mente del fotógrafo, haciendo que éste cayera inconsciente, todo lo ocurrido aquí lo recordaría como un simple sueño. El hombre se quedó mirando al chico por un momento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió su apariencia a la de Loki. Se movió un poco, sintiendo aún la erección del rubio debajo. **– Ugh… Si no te parecieras tanto al Capitán… o a Thor. –** Dijo el hechicero antes de bajarse de la cama y dirigirse al escritorio, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Tony despertará así que simplemente tomó la cámara consigo y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Tony salía del cuarto de baño después de darse una ducha rápida, estaba un tanto molesto al despertar completamente solo en la habitación, esperando que Loki no tuviera planeado dejarlo ahí toda la noche. Tomó una bebida del mini bar y se dirigió a la recamara, a pesar de lo espaciosa y cómoda que se veía la sala, en ese momento le apetecía más estar cómodamente acostado. Encontró su StarkPhone en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual estaba finamente colgando en el respaldo de una silla, supuso que ya era mucho pedirle a Loki que colgara su ropa en el closet.

Stark se acomodó en la cama, tomando de su bebida y mirando las aplicaciones de su celular. **– Hey Jarv, hazme un favor y busca algo en internet. –**

**- ¿Quiere que haga de nuevo la búsqueda de "Tony Stark Gay", señor? –** Respondió la IA desde el celular, iniciando inmediatamente la búsqueda.

**- No sé qué tan bueno sea que ya no tenga que especificarlo. –** El inventor rió levemente mientras esperaba la respuesta de JARVIS, dando de nuevo un sorbo a la bebida.

**- No hay nada nuevo por el momento, señor. Más allá de los comunes fanfictions y las páginas que ya ha revisado anteriormente. –** Tony suponía que con una foto como ésa, el paparazi correría de inmediato a algún periódico en línea para publicarlo lo más rápido posible, para el tiempo de ventaja que le dieron mientras cogían en el elevador pensó que la noticia ya estaría por todo Twitter.

**- El chico estaba dormido cuando lo encontré. –** Dijo Loki, quien había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación, sacándole un susto a Tony quien por poco y se tira toda la bebida encima. Loki dejó la cámara sobre el tocador que estaba cerca. **– Eso hizo más fácil el quitarle la cámara, no tuve que recurrir a amenazas. –** El Dios rió por lo bajo, escuchando las pisadas del opuesto acercándose.

**- Así que ahí es donde estabas. –** Respondió el inventor, pasando una mano por la cintura del pelinegro y acercando sus cuerpos, quedando frente a frente.

**- No pensé que te fueras a despertar tan rápido, hasta te duchaste. –** Loki apareció una toalla pequeña en sus manos para ponerse a secar el cabello de Tony, quien tenía la mala maña de no hacerlo.

**- Desperté en una habitación desconocida, solo y completamente desnudo, al menos quería sentirme limpio. –** El castaño se mofó, levantando la mirada para ver al opuesto, quien mostró una suave sonrisa.

**- No entiendo por qué, si volverás a sentirte sucio en poco rato. –** Loki sostuvo el rostro de Tony con ambas manos, la toalla siendo lo único que impedía que tocara la piel de su rostro, antes de acercarse más y brindarle, lo que se podría considerar entre ellos, un casto beso sobre sus labios. **- ¿Por qué nunca te secas el cabello? –**

**- Porque siempre espero que tú lo hagas por mí. –** Fue su respuesta, mostrando una carismática sonrisa, el hechicero torció ligeramente la boca y mentalmente se preguntaba cómo fue que llegó a caer en las redes de éste hombre tan caprichoso. La respuesta se la dio el opuesto quien le desabotonó la camisa, la cual había arreglado mágicamente, y pasaba sus manos sobre su abdomen, hasta posarse sobre su cadera.

Loki entonces empezó a caminar con dirección a la cama, donde empujó al inventor sobre de ésta, la toalla que lo cubría simplemente cayó, dejándolo ver en toda su gloria. Tony rió suavemente, acomodándose sobre la cama sin quitarle la vista al opuesto, que empezó a quitarse la camisa, seguido por los pantalones, no usando su magia ni una sola vez hasta quedar su cuerpo al desnudo.

Stark contemplo el cuerpo del opuesto, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un momento en su miembro antes de morder suavemente sus labios y alzar la vista. Levantó uno de sus pies y comenzó a pasarlo lentamente por el cuerpo de Loki, hasta que éste lo tomó por el tobillo y lo alzó hasta su rostro, besando la planta del pie. El pelinegro escuchó una suave risa y notó cómo se apretaron los dedos de aquel pie en sus manos. **– ¿Eres cosquilludo, Anthony? –**

**- No le digas a nadie. –** Respondió el opuesto, mostrando un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Loki sonrió afectivamente y bajó su pie, posicionándolo de nuevo sobre la cama.

**- Claro que no. –** El Dios decidió retener ese pequeño detalle del mortal para sí mismo. Entonces Loki empezó a subirse a la cama, atrapando las piernas de Stark entre las suyas y sentándose sobre él, dejando la semi erección del opuesto entre sus nalgas. No había mencionado el curioso encuentro con el fotógrafo, el cual lo había dejado ansioso, deseando sentir a Tony dentro de su cuerpo. El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior al sentir el roce del pene de Stark cerca de su entrada, estremeciéndose un poco. **– Te deseo, Anthony. Quiero sentirme tuyo de nuevo. -** Esas simples palabras excitaron más al castaño, endureciendo más su miembro y dilatando sus ojos.

**- Siempre sabes cómo pedirlo, babe. Pero quiero verte mientras te preparas a ti mismo. –** Las manos del mortal acariciaban los muslos de Loki hasta su trasero, donde apretó ambas nalgas con fuerza, separándolas. Loki emitió un suave jadeo, mirando al opuesto a los ojos. Con un suave movimiento de muñeca, apareció un bote de lubricante en sus manos y echó un poco en una de estas, pasándola hacia atrás de modo que acariciara el miembro de Stark, apretándolo suavemente entre su mano y el medio de su trasero, antes de empezar a buscar su entrada.

Tony miraba con atención mientras el rostro de Loki adquiría un tono más rosado en cuanto sus dedos atravesaron el musculo de su entrada y empezó a follarse con éstos. A Stark le encantaban esos ruidos tan eróticos que producía el Dios cuando era el sumiso, a veces parecidos a suaves sollozos.

**- Sigue así, baby. No te detengas. –** Stark pasó una de sus manos al miembro de Loki y empezó a masturbarlo, produciendo unos gemidos un poco más agudos desde la boca del pelinegro. La mano libre del inventor pasó lentamente por la espalda del opuesto, haciendo que éste se inclinara más, donde el castaño pudo comenzar a besar su cuello, Loki por su lado pasó su otra mano por los hombros del mortal para mantenerse equilibrado. Así fue como la mano de Stark, que viajaba por su espalda, terminó en la entrada de éste, metiendo uno de sus dedos en conjunto con los que ya estaban adentro.

**- ¡Ah! ¡Ngh! ¡T-Tony… espera…! –** Tony lo silenció con un suave "Shh" sobre su oído y le pidió que continuara, introduciendo un segundo dedo, follándolo ahora con cuatro dedos, mientras lo masturbaba lentamente. Loki sentía como aquellos dedos los iban abriendo cada vez más, siendo los dedos de Tony los que controlaban el movimiento, el inventor sabía perfectamente como tocarlo y como moverse para hacerlo perder la razón, pero si continuaban así no duraría demasiado y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente **- ****_Jævla!_**** ¡Tony! Te deseo… -** Se escuchó ya su voz un poco más desesperada, entre un suave lloriqueo.

**- Mmh… ¿De verdad? –** Tony continuó el movimiento, metiendo cada vez más sus dedos hasta los nudillos, sintiendo los delgados dedos de Loki apretados juntos con los suyos. Le gustaba lo estrecha que se sentía aquella entrada, deseando simplemente metérsela sin más y empezar a cogerlo, pero el inventor retenía su deseo por fastidiar al opuesto, el cual empezó a maldecir en lo que Tony creía que era noruego o algo similar. **- ¿Qué tanto me deseas? –**

**- ¡Ha! ¡D-Deja ya tus juegos, Stark! –** Tony liberó una profunda risa atrapada en su pecho, mordiendo con fuerza el cuello del opuesto tras escuchar su apellido, notándose la molestia de éste tras usarlo. Loki sacó sus dedos de su interior, para posar su mano sobre uno de los hombros del inventor, apretando un poco con el afán de hacer que el otro hiciera lo que quería pero sin lograrlo, ya que éste sólo metió un tercer dedo y penetró más fuerte, de tal forma que el hechicero encorvó la espalda y de su miembro chorreo un poco de pre-semen, el cual utilizó Stark para masajear el glande utilizando su pulgar. A Loki le gustaba cada movimiento de aquellas manos, las disfrutaba plenamente, pero el Dios anhelaba más, quería sentir al otro hombre dentro y recibir su semen caliente. **- ¡Tony! ¡T-Tony… por favor! –**

El mortal gimió con profundidad tras escuchar las suplicas de Loki, sacando los dedos de su interior. **– Hazlo, babe. –** Entre sus agitados jadeos, Loki no esperó más tiempoy tomó el miembro del inventor con su mano, dirigiéndolo lentamente hasta su entrada y comenzar a penetrarse con él hasta estar completamente dentro. El Dios mordió su labio inferior, reteniendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios tras sentir aquel miembro presionando su próstata. **– ¿Te gusta, Loks? –** El castaño se acercó a besar el pecho del contrario, encontrando una de sus tetillas y mordiéndola.

**- ¡A-Ah…! S-Sí… ¡Ngh! Me encanta. –** El hechicero comenzó a mover sus caderas, perdiéndose en la sensación mientras sus manos paseaban entre el cabello de Stark, quien ahora se entretenía marcando el pecho del contrario con mordidas y besos, usando su lengua para juguetear con aquellas rosadas tetillas. Las manos del mortal presionaban el trasero de Loki con fuerza, dejando ahí sus dedos marcados, antes de separar una de éstas y plantar una fuerte nalgada que tensó al contrario, haciéndolo emitir un fuerte y obsceno gemido de placer.

Tony sonrió con satisfacción tras escuchar al pelinegro disfrutar tan plenamente. Se giró, dejando que la espalda de Loki cayera en la cama y aprovechó estar cerca de la orilla de ésta para plantar uno de sus pies en el suelo y comenzar a mover sus caderas, empezando a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Loki.

**- ¡Ah! ¡T-Tony… más… más fuerte…! –** El mortal obedeció, embistiendo con toda su fuerza contra el cuerpo del Dios, el cual encorvó la espalda, mientras seguía emitiendo esos fuertes gemidos de placer, mezclados con constantes "Sí" y "Sigue". Las manos de Loki se aferraban al cobertor de la cama, casi rompiendo éstas ante su fuerza.

Tony se inclinó para besarle el cuello, mientras una de sus manos dejaba las caderas del contrario para tomar su miembro y masturbarlo al ritmo que llevaba. Loki ahora pasó sus manos a la espalda del inventor, abrazándose a él mientras las embestidas entraban con tal fuerza que el pelinegro no pudo evitar emitir ligeros sollozos escondidos entre aquellos deliciosos gemidos, mientras sus manos resbalaban de la espalda ajena, dejando fuertes marcas rojas a su paso.

Stark comenzó a sentir como su orgasmo se formaba debajo de su estómago y sabía que Loki no duraría mucho más al estar escuchando como éste comenzaba murmurar en otro idioma. Empezó a follarlo y masturbarlo más rápido, mientras otorgaba besos con su boca abierta sobre el cuello del contrario, subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus labios, compartiendo besos profundos, donde ambas lenguas peleaban por mantener el control.

**- ¡Ngh! ¡Loki! –** Pronunció el castaño, segundos antes de correrse dentro del pelinegro, follándolo durante todo su orgasmo. Loki sintió el semen de su amante llenándolo y jadeó ante esa húmeda sensación, mordiendo su labio inferior con una expresión de completo placer.

**- Dámelo todo Tony… ¡Ah! Lléname con tu esencia… -** El sentir del calor de su amante dentro, llevó a Loki al borde, empezando a ver estrellas ante cada embestida hasta que no pudo contenerse más y termino corriéndose en la mano de Stark, manchando su propio abdomen con su semen. Lentamente Tony fue deteniendo su movimiento, posando uno de sus brazos sobre la cama, ayudando eso a que no colapsara completamente sobre el cuerpo del opuesto.

Loki acomodó mejor sus brazos, quedando éstos alrededor de los hombros de Stark, mientras su respiración iba volviendo a la velocidad normal, sintiendo el picor de la barba del inventor en su rostro y cuello, eso lo estremeció, nunca se imaginó lo mucho que le iba a gustar el sentir aquella barba raspando su piel. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, emitiendo una suave risa atrapada en su pecho.

**- ¿Tu también eres cosquilludo? –** Preguntó Stark sobre su oído, siguiendo con los besos y caricias, ahora en su oreja. Loki a veces sentía que éste mortal lo mimaba demasiado con todas estas caricias pero sinceramente esperaba que nunca se detuviera con ellas.

**- No exactamente. –** Respondió alegremente, antes de que Stark lo levantara entre sus brazos, saliendo de él y acomodándose mejor en la cama. Tony bajó a su abdomen y empezó a lamer el semen que yacía ahí para después dar un suave beso sobre el ahora flácido miembro de Loki y subir nuevamente a sus labios, haciendo que se saboreara a sí mismo.

**- Hey… gracias por avisarme de ésta cita con antelación ¿Qué habrías hecho en el caso de que no hubiera aparecido? –** Preguntó Stark, ya una vez relajados. Loki levantó su cuerpo, permitiéndole al mortal bajar los cobertores de la cama.

**- Mmh… Posiblemente habría ido a causar algún destrozo en la ciudad. –** El Dios rió por lo bajo, Tony sabía perfectamente que eso habría pasado, aunque los "ataques" de Loki últimamente se consideraban más como bromas a gran escala, uno que otro destrozo de propiedad, pero hasta ahora ninguna baja civil.

**- En ese caso tendría que haberte castigado por mala conducta. –** Loki sonrío, moviendo su cuerpo de una manera que mostraba lo mucho que le interesaba aquella idea. Tony entonces los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas, acosándose cómodamente encima del cuerpo del pelinegro. **– Entonces, Loks ¿Has visto la foto? –**

**- La verdad es que sí, es toda una toma, el chico habría tenido mucha suerte. –** Las manos de Loki paseaban por la espalda de Stark, definiendo con sus dedos cada línea de musculatura que encontraba.

**- ¡Huh! ¡Quiero verla pero estoy demasiado cómodo! –** Stark escondió su rostro sobre el cuello del opuesto, mostrando de la mejor manera posible lo perezoso que se sentía. **– Aparece la cámara aquí cerca. –** Tony alzó las manos sobre su cabeza, como esperando que la cámara apareciera entre ellas.

El Dios giró sus ojos con fastidio. **– Ya la verás después Anthony, no voy a usar mi magia simplemente porque no te quieres levantar. –** Escuchó unos murmullos molestos al tiempo que el mortal bajaba sus manos nuevamente, por un momento Loki pensó que al final decidiría moverse e ir por la cámara, pero cuando éste movió su cabeza, reacomodándose de nuevo, se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Pareció que ya se habían tranquilizado sus ansias y ambos se habían relajado, sintiendo el calor del otro sobre su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando Stark súbitamente agarró los cobertores, sacando a Loki de su estado de relajación al no esperarse aquel movimiento. El inventor rápidamente alzó las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos por completo, dejándolos debajo de éstas, escuchándose ahora sólo las suaves risas de Loki, ahogadas por las telas que los cubrían a ambos en ese momento.

* * *

Ya era de mañana, en realidad ya casi daba el medio día, cuando Stark se despertó forzosamente tras escuchar la vibración de su celular sobre la mesa de noche. La cortina estaba semi abierta y la poca luz que entraba hacia que tuviera que tener sus ojos entrecerrados para que no le resultará tan molesto mantenerlos abiertos.

Tony admiró el celular por unos segundos, como no poniéndole atención y releyendo varias veces la misma frase, su cerebro seguía algo dormido y no lograba capturar por completo las palabras. Bajó el celular y pasó sus dedos sobre sus ojos, emitiendo un pesado suspiro que se llevó parte del sueño con él. El castaño retiró las sabanas y se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo adolorido no le permitía responder rápido pero a pesar de todo se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, antes de bajarlos de nuevo para darle otro vistazo al celular.

Al parecer uno de los periódicos en línea más populares había sacado un nuevo anuncio, en el cual se leía lo siguiente.

"Stark está probando nuevas alternativas y no de energía limpia.

Por Matthew Adams.

En el conocido Hotel Carlyle, varios testigos afirman haber visto a Tony Stark cenando con un hombre, hasta ahora desconocido. Estos mismos testigos dicen que al terminar su cena, se les vio salir juntos del restaurante, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del hotel. Por desgracia aún no se ha logrado conseguir ninguna evidencia visual del nuevo amorío homosexual de Stark…"

La nota siguió más y más, pareciera que el tal Adams estaba resentido y metió toda su ira dentro de la nota, a Tony le pareció realmente graciosa, empezando con el título, el cual aparte sonaba bastante original. Recordó entonces la foto y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Loki entró a la habitación, con dos tazas de café en mano, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata negra con bordes verdes, el aroma llegó al olfato de Stark e inmediatamente olvido todo lo demás.

**- ¡Café, café, café! –** Extendió sus manos en dirección al pelinegro y éste sólo suspiró. Hábilmente agarró ambas tazas con una sola mano, para con la otra agarrar la cámara que tenía secuestrada en el tocador. A Stark incluso se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que no tenía que levantarse de la cama para buscar ambas cosas.

**- Veo que te hace feliz siempre que te dé la oportunidad de ser flojo. –** Dijo Loki mientras se acercaba, dejando la taza de Tony en la mesa de noche y sentándose junto con él, besando su hombro desnudo.

**- Me traes café a la cama y una foto mía donde me estás cogiendo dentro de un elevador, no podría pedir más. –** El inventor besó suavemente los labios del contrario, antes de tomar su taza de café y saborearla, dejando que el calor de la bebida quemara un poco su interior al paso por su garganta. Después agarró la cámara, que Loki había dejado sobre la cama, para mirar las fotos. **– Bueno… ese obviamente soy yo. –** Dijo con un tono algo desilusionado, el hechicero lo miró confundido, cuestionándolo con la mirada. **– Sinceramente esperaba que estuviera tu trasero al aire. –**

**- ¿Eso es lo que más te interesa? –** Respondió Loki, torciendo sutilmente la boca, notando como Tony se ponía un poco pensativo.

**- Bueno… pues sí. –** El mortal rió profundamente, mostrando esa brillante sonrisa suya, el Dios simplemente giró un poco sus ojos, de alguna manera no le sorprendía la respuesta y dejó su taza de café en la mesa. **– Pero en fin, no importa. –** Tony descartó la importancia de la cámara, dejando todo de regreso en la mesa y tomando a Loki por la cintura. **– Eso no significa que no pueda ver tu trasero ahora. –**

Loki bufó una sutil risa. **- ¿Qué no estás cansado ya? –** Tony lo recostó en la cama y se posó sobre él.

**- Si yo no estoy cansado, tú tampoco. –** Fue su respuesta, antes de bajar y apoderarse nuevamente de los labios del Dios del Caos, planeando tal vez quedarse una noche más en el hotel. Fue entonces cuando sonó que tocaban a la puerta.

**- Servicio a la habitación. –** Dijo una voz femenina en tono animado, con una suave entonación cantada al final de la frase. El inventor gruñó molesto, no dejando al hechicero levantarse, quien liberó una suave risa y logró mínimo sentarse en la cama.

**- Tengo hambre, Anthony… -**

**- No me importa. -** El Dios resopló con molestia, pero en su rostro no se dejaba de ver una sonrisa divertida, mientras el mortal no dejaba en paz sus labios, posando incluso las manos sobre sus mejillas para sostener su rostro, entonces vuelven a tocar a la puerta, suponiendo que no habían escuchado, Loki rápidamente agarró una de las muñecas de Tony y la bajó para poder girar su rostro.

**- ¡Ya voy! –** Gritó Loki, con una voz diferente a la suya. **– Sé que también tienes hambre. –**

**- Ya me trajiste café, es todo lo que necesito. –** Loki giró un poco sus ojos, inclinando la cabeza ya que Tony se había pasado a besarlo en el cuello.

**- Va a ser rápido. –** Finalmente el inventor suspiró con molestia, levantándose de encima del opuesto para dejarlo ir a atender la puerta. Al ponerse de pie, Loki cambió su apariencia, luciendo nuevamente como el inglés. Sí, seguía siendo atractivo, y sí Tony seguiría cogiéndolo igual, pero no le gustaba tanto como la forma original. Loki atendió la puerta, encontrándose del otro lado con una chica de cabello rizado y rubio.

**- ¡Buenas tardes, Sr. Bellamy! –** Loki le sonrió y la dejó pasar a la habitación junto con el carrito que llevaba la comida**. – Aquí está lo que ordenó, desayuno tipo americano e inglés con una jarra de jugo de naranja y dos pays de queso con fresas ¿Si logró preparar el café? –** La chica observaba un aparato electrónico en sus manos, como confirmando la entrega de la comida y ante su pregunta el hechicero liberó una sutil risa.

**- Sí, gracias por la ayuda a distancia. –** El Dios ya había preparado antes café en cafeteras, no era algo del otro mundo, pero el del hotel era algo extraño así que mientras ordenaba la comida pidió ayuda con el manejo del electrodoméstico.

**- No hay problema, para eso estamos. –** Ella sonrío y le extendió el aparato a Loki para que lo firmara, mientras él lo hacía, la chica observó la cantidad de marcas que se lograban ver en lo poco de piel que estaba a la vista. Ahí fue cuando Tony Stark salió de la habitación, cubriéndose sólo con la toalla que traía anoche, a la rubia se le pusieron los ojos como platos tras ver al otro hombre quien también estaba cubierto en diversas marcas, más visibles al tener el pecho expuesto.

**- Olvide mi bata en el baño… -** Fue todo lo que el inventor dijo sin mucho ánimo, pasando por detrás del inglés.

**- Anthony, espera… ven aquí un momento. –** Tony se detuvo en su andar, mirando sobre su hombro antes de girarse y acercarse al opuesto, el pelinegro le entregó el aparato a la chica y agarró uno de los pays del carrito. **– ¿Podrías probar esto? –** Agarró un pedazo de pay con la cuchara y la extendió un poco en dirección al castaño, éste lo miró por unos segundos con una expresión que claramente decía "No me jodas" alzando una ceja, pero inmediatamente aceptó la oferta, abriendo su boca para saborear el pastel, sin quitar su vista de los ojos del contrario, quien sonreía satisfecho. **- ¿Está rico? Te dije que consideraría alimentarte con él más tarde. -**

El inventor tuvo que soportar el atragantarse con el pastel tras recordar la oferta que había surgido anoche en la cena, logrando tragar el pedazo sin imprevistos. **– Mmh… Sí, está bueno, tal vez podrías usarlo luego para otra cosa. –** Le guiñó el ojo, dándole una suave nalgada antes de seguir su camino.

El inglés tan sólo rió y giró su vista a la chica, quien por otro lado, estaba completamente sonrojada, agarrando el aparato electrónico en sus manos con mucha fuerza. **– ¡U-Una disculpa, Sr. Bellamy! ¡Ya me retiro, que pase buena tarde! –** La rubia prácticamente corrió a la puerta, cerrando ésta tras de sí y suspirando ¡Eso fue lo más sexy que había visto en toda su vida! Tenía que contárselo a su mejor amiga, éstas son ocasiones que uno no se encuentra todos los días, se sentía tan afortunada que no podía parar de sonreír mientras iba de regreso a la recepción del hotel.

Dentro de la habitación Loki se quedó viendo la puerta en cuanto la chica salió, tomando otro trozo del pay con la cuchara y saboreándolo. **– Mmh… No se esperó a la propina. –** Entonces Tony se asomó desde el cuarto de baño, mientras se ponía la bata.

**- ¿Acaso tengo que seguirla para encontrar la manera de chantajearla? –**

**- No hay necesidad, emití una ilusión sobre ti, no logró saber quién eras. –** Respondió el hechicero sin darle importancia, saboreando otro trozo de pay. Tony se acercó a él, ya con su cuerpo cubierto por la bata y posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Loki.

**- Tú siempre piensas en todo. –** Besó una de sus mejillas, antes de levantar una de las tapas que cubrían la comida para saber que habían traído.

**- Ese es mi trabajo, no quiero tener que estar escuchando tus quejidos acerca de tu reputación. –** Loki agarró el carrito y lo llevó hasta la sala de la habitación, donde podría comer más cómodamente, mientras Tony hablaba acerca de la importancia de su reputación, sin embargo, ambos sabían que eso ya era lo menos importante, ya no era un "Qué" si no un "Quién".

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, planeando extender su estadía en el hotel lo más posible hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera que irse y ambos regresaran a la realidad de sus complicadas vidas.

* * *

Este oneshot nació como respuesta a la pregunta de una amiga "¿Qué paparazi?" tras haber leído el capítulo 3 de "En una Pieza" donde Tony conversa un rato con Clint ya que según él, en internet se dice que Tony es gay, cosa que a Tony ya no le importa si no fuera porque en realidad es Lokisexual, cosa que le traería más problemas que simplemente ser gay.

¡Pero en fin!  
Espero este pequeño oneshot sea de su agrado y para a más tardar el 17 de Noviembre tendré el próximo capítulo del Longfic, una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo, tratare de no tomarme todo el mes ahora para actualizar, no los quiero tener esperando.

Como siempre agradecimientos a Ophelia Greengrass por betearme todos mis trabajos, incluso cuando anda tan falta de tiempo como yo x'D  
Y a K, quien fue que me hizo la pregunta de la cual surgió este pequeño extra x'D

Besos y abrazos a todos ;*


End file.
